


Get out of my house

by Yeahitme



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Guardian Angels, Guardian Demon, Guardians - Freeform, M/M, edd is a crazy neighbor, i am trash now, idk - Freeform, lots of screaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahitme/pseuds/Yeahitme
Summary: I should start off by saying that some people are assigned a guardian angel when they’re born. It’s never said when or if they’ll show up. It’s also never said how they’ll act, they just need to keep you safe. Like I said before, not everyone gets one. I thought I didn’t, i mean i wouldn’t say i’m the best person. I throw my fists around sometimes, drink and hate most people. But i did and i didn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on this site. Pls tell me if I spell anything wrong, I'm a horrible speller and auto correct can only do so much. Also sorry about the fact that it looks like a big wall of text, I'll try to fix it or something. I know how to make paragraphs.  
> I am officially trash.

I should start off by saying that some people are assigned a guardian angel when they’re born. It’s never said when or if they’ll show up. It’s also never said how they’ll act, they just need to keep you safe. Like I said before, not everyone gets one. I thought I didn’t, i mean i wouldn’t say i’m the best person. I throw my fists around sometimes, drink and hate most people. But i did and i didn’t.  
He sat on my couch drinking something out of my favourite mug, legs propped up on a stool and the T.V on high. When I unlocked the door and stepped in the first thing I heard was the T.V. Immediately i grabbed an empty bottle of smirnoff. Of course it was on hand right by the door.  
What i saw next was surprising to say the least. I nearly dropped the bottle.  
“Thomas Thompson. Am i correct?” the voice to leave his lips was smooth and had an unexpected accent. Norwegian?  
“How do you know my name? Who are you?” i croaked out, raising the bottle with a tight grip.  
“If you’d let me finish, i’d tell you.” The man said clicking off the T.V. He swung his legs to the ground and stretched forward. He placed the mug on the stool and there was a ruffle of papers. “Thomas Thompson, age 29. Flunked two classes before graduating, didn’t go to college. Can’t keep a steady job, favorite colour is blue….yada yada….drunk most of the time..oh that’s priceless! Still has his childhood stuffed animal! It’s name is Tomee Bear!!  
The man laughed and stood up.  
"That’s personal stuff!” I yelled. I could feel my face heat up a bit. I regripped my bottle and glanced around. A yawn brought me back to the stranger.  
He stretched back then forward and finally extended his free hand.  
“Thomas Thompson. I am your guardian...angel. Kindof.”  
I threw the bottle. It just missed the man, but got closer enough to brush his hair. Then it shattered against the wall.  
“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!” I screamed, running to the kitchen. I grabbed the closest empty bottle and chucked it at the man again. This time he dogged it. It collided with a different wall as he ran after me.  
The chair was the next to go. It hit him in the arm, but seemed to do nothing. I screamed again.  
“WHO ARE YOU!? GO AWAY!!” The man ran to the other side of the table blocking my way out. He ran to the left, and so did i. Then he moved to the right and i mirrored him. I was trapped.  
“I TOLD YOU WHO I WAS!” He yelled just barely dodging the vase that used to sit on the table.  
“YOU CAN”T BE MY GUARDIAN ANGEL!”  
“WHY NOT?”  
“BECAUSE YOUR HAIR STICKS UP LIKE DEVIL HORNS!” I screamed pointing to hair i only took notice to now. It did stick up like horns. Or like horns were hidden underneath. Something swished behind his legs, so i pointed and yelled. “AND THAT!”  
It was a tail. Specifically a devil tail.  
“Not to mention all the red you're wearing!!”  
The man stood, though i hate to say it, taller than me. At least two or three inches taller. He had black jeans, a red hoodie and a sticky plaster on his right cheek. I thought...angels heal fast. Why would he need a plaster?  
“Not like you look any better! With you black eyes. Or no eyes.” He said but shut up when I grabbed another object to throw at him. He threw his arms up. “Ok! I’m not an angel! But i’m still your guardian!”  
I threatened to throw the pot when he flinched and yelled: “Just check! I dropped the folder over there!” He nodded to the couch.  
“You better not be lying, or I won’t miss this time!” I said slipping past him to the couch. He dropped his arms to the side.  
The papers he had were all stuffed into a manila folder. They stuck out and all of them were folded or crumpled in a different away. I picked it up giving the man a last glanced. He flicked his hand toward the folder. Finally i flipped it open.


	2. A demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon.

“It’s blank.” All the papers in the folder were blank. A bunch of crumpled blank papers.  
“What?” the man croaked out. He rushed over and grabbed the folder from my hands. “It’s not blank! Can’t you see all of this?”  
He pushed a paper toward me. It was blank.  
“What does this say?” he yelled.  
“Its blank!” I yelled back. “ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?”  
“NO! YOU'RE THE CRAZY O-... oh.” The man put a hand over his mouth.  
“OH?” the folder shook wildly in my hand and some of the papers fell to the floor.  
“Hold on.” He said, then quickly patted his pockets then brought something out. It was another paper, but this time it wasn’t blank. It was also a pamphlet.  
“What’s this?” I asked taking it from him.  
‘You and your guardian life plan’ it read.  
“It’s obviously a pamphlet. I kinda forgot you can’t read the papers. Security reasons.”  
I flipped through this one. All of it was just a bunch of nonsense talking about what gaurdian angels were, and why the person reading it had one.  
“You have got to be joking.” I lifted my head to look him in the eye. He shifted his feet and swallowed hard. “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!”  
“WHAT ABOUT THE PAMPHLET?!”  
“SCREW THE PAMPHLET! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE A CRAZY PERSON WITH A PAPER THAT SAYS-…” I paused and flipped threw the book again “...’and remember, it’s like your guardian angel isn’t even there, but there'll be watching you all the time. Have fun’. WHAT THE FRUIT LOOP IN A CHEERIO BOX WAS THAT?”  
“That was made a long time ago.”  
I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
“If you get out in the next two minutes, then I won’t call the police.”  
I looked back up to the guy. His face drooped but he still didn’t move.  
“MOVE!” I yelled slapping the papers into his chest and pushing him toward the door.  
“Wait! That’s it? No reconsider?” He stumbled forward.  
“Yep that’s it! No reconsider. Besides, I don’t know anything about you!”  
“Well I ca-” but he was cut off by being pushed into the corridor.  
“You come back and i’ll shoot your head off.” I was just about to slam the door when a new voice was heard.  
“Hey Tom.” It was my neighbor, Edd. He stood in front of his apartment door, key in the knob. “How are you?”  
He sounded hesitant. I turned back to the hall. The man wasn’t there. I threw my head back and groaned. My head hurt and I just wanted to lay down.  
“It’s, a..it’s good. I just..” I rubbed the back of my neck and stepped out farther into the hallway. “Just having a rough night.”  
“Drink too much?” He ask casting a quick glance in front of my door, where I had pushed the man.  
“Uh, yeah. I did.” Actually, I could go for a drink now.  
“Well.” he tapped his foot. “I’ll see you later.”  
Then he stepped into his apartment and closed the door.  
I dragged my hands down my face and groaned. Then I knocked my head against the door frame a couple of times. Edd’s door opened.  
“And, I didn’t hear anything.”  
“...thanks.” Then he left and shut door once again. “I really need a drink.”

 

A coupon for a car washing, a gum wrapper, a button that went to something, the corner of a piece of paper with the word milk on it and bottle cap was all that was in my wallet. Nothing to surprising, I haven't gotten paid in a while, but a real pain. The drink I need would have to be put off until I got home. Another stay in night, huh? I kicked at the small rocks and stepped away from the illuminated sign on the bar. The blue light shown down on my shoes. It was dark and quiet out. Not many people were on the streets. Maybe one or two and the sinister looking guy in the alley.  
Suddenly I was pushed into a brick wall of a store. My head hit the wall hard.  
“G-give me all your money!” A man yelled. He held a blade in his shaking hand. He pushed the knife closer and closer to my body. It seemed to be an ordinary kitchen knife with a black handle. I threw my hands up close to my chest.  
“I don’t have any money!” I cried. The man twitched, his whole head moving every two seconds. His puffy red eyes couldn’t stay still. He blinked and all of his face scrunched up.  
“You don’t understand!” he couldn’t control whether he was whispering or yelling. “I NEED money!”  
He was definitely on something.  
Suddenly he lunged forward screaming: “GIVE IT TO ME!!”  
I flinched and grabbed the sides of my head shutting my eyes tight. I wasn’t ready for what was to come next. Luckily nothing did happen. To me at least.  
Instead, there was a thump, a hiss then the sounds of feet slowly growing quieter. I was breathing heavily. Was the man gone? Was I safe?  
Slowly, I opened one eye. The the man was gone, but in his place stood someone else. His back was turned to me. His shoulders and chest was rising and falling as fast as mine were. Their hand swayed by their hips blood dripping from his finger tips. The knuckles were purple.  
“Um, thank you.” I said, ever so slowly relaxing my body. The stranger lifted his wounded hand into his other.  
“Are you hurt?” He asked. His voice was hushed, but it rang out clearly.  
“Uh, yeah. Thanks to you.” I furrowed my eyebrows. He sounded familiar.  
“That’s good.” He turned around.  
It was the guy from before. The one that gave me this headache.  
“What are you doing here!? I should have known!” I yelled.  
“Wait! Technically, I’m not at your apartment!” He was right. “And you would have been dead meat if I hadn’t shown up! That guy had a knife! You didn’t seem to do anything! You really just stood there.”  
The man snickered.  
“Shut up! The guy had a knife! You just said it yourself!” But he was right. I didn’t do anything, just kinda accepted my fate. “Why are you stalking me?”  
“Stalking? I am not stalking! I’m doing my job!”  
“Right, your job.” I started toward the apartment’s entrance. He followed. “And now you’re following me.”  
“I’m not following you,” he paused, “you walked away.”  
“I’m going home.” I opened the glass door to the lobby. “Thanks for your help.”  
I shut the door before he could walk in with me. Then I walked to the front desk. The woman at the desk look up from her phone. She didn’t glare at me but she looked stern.  
“That’s it?” The man asked walking up behind me. I paid no mind but kept my attention to what I was doing. The woman shot a glance at the man then me.  
“You might want to alert someone, there’s a freaky high guy outside with a knife.” The woman looked confused, but I walked away before she could ask anything.  
“Yes that is it. You saved me, and you can leave me alone now.” The elevator door slid open.  
“But...” he tried. I stuck half my body in front of the elevator door, then turned to him.  
“But what? Are you gonna tell me that if I send you away, that you’d get ‘fired’?”  
He closed his open mouth and chewed his bottom lip.  
“Do you still not believe me Thomas?” His tail flicked out from behind him. I rubbed my eyes and stepped out of the way of the elevator. The door slid shut.  
“No. I mean. It’s just.” I took a deep breath. “If you’re not an angel, then what are you?”  
He raised his hand to scratch his neck but put it back down when he realized it was his wounded hand. He seemed to think about it for a long time.  
“A demon.” He finally said.  
I squeezed my eyes shut then raised my eyebrows.  
“Are you now? And how did you, Mr. Demon, happen to be put in as the role of guardian angel?”  
“There was a mix up.” He croaked out.  
“And you’re just ok with this?”  
“Well yeah….the consul is scary.”  
“Is it now?”  
“Are you mocking me Thomas?”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
My eyes drifted over the taller man once more. They rested on his hand. The gash across his palm had stopped dripping, but looked to start up again if he moved it wrong. I looked to the clock that hung over the front desk. The woman was gone, probably to tell someone what I told her. No one else was in the lobby but me and Mr. Demon. Figures, it was 5 minutes till 1 in the morning.  
“It’s one in the morning. If I wrap your hand will you leave me alone.” I looked him in the eye.  
“We can make a deal.”  
“Like a deal with th-”  
“No. Just a normal deal.”  
“Damn. I wanted more excitement in my life.” I said flatly, then opened the elevator door once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this went kinda fast, so sorry if it did.


	3. Can't a guy get some decent amount of sleep around here??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd being Edd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying to make the chapters longer.

“There’s cups in the second cupboard, and water in the fridge. I’m gonna go find some bandages.” I dropped the keys on the counter and walked to the hallway closet. “Don’t touch anything else.”  
“Thank you Tom.” The man said.  
“Don’t get use to it.” There wasn’t much in the closet. A board game, which probably only had half the pieces, some towels, a thing of paper plates and the first aid box. Correction, empty first aid box.  
I groaned and slammed the door.  
“I don’t have anymore first aid stuff.” I grumbled walking back into the kitchen. Mr. Demon closed the fridge and took a sip from his glass. He looked up. “I can go ask Edd if he has any.”  
I took out my own glass from the cupboard.  
“Are you sure he’s awake?” I poured myself a glass of water then leaned against the counter.  
“Most likely. He never goes to bed. Or at least i think so. He’s always playing music at midnight.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. neighbors. Can’t get enough of them.” I finished the last of my water with a shutter, then set the glass in the sink. “Well, I don't trust you in my apartment by yourself, so you're coming with me.  
He nodded and followed me to the door. I stopped him before we walked out.  
“What’s your name?” I asked.  
“What?”  
“What is your name?”  
“Well it’s kinda awkward now Thomas.”  
“Name.”  
“Tord.” He said finally.  
“What?”  
“Tord Larrsin.”  
“Well that’s a stupid name.” I swung the door open.  
“Whatever Tommy.”  
“Don't call me that” We made the very short trip over to Edd’s door, and I pointed to right next to the door. “Stand there.”  
“You’ve been rather bossy.” He walked over cradling his hand in the other.  
“Screw you.” I raised my fist to knock but paused.  
“What are you waiting for?”  
“Be quiet.” I could hear something behind the door and wondered if I should knock, but I did.  
There was a scream, like a war cry, behind the door before it was thrown open. A gun barrel was pushed in front of my face and I nearly screamed myself.  
“EDD IT’S JUST ME!” I yelled putting my hands up in front of my face. “DON’T SHOOT!”  
“Oh, sorry Tom. I thought you were my girlfriend.” Edd said and lowered the rifle. I glanced to the side were Tord was. He look like he was about to push me out of the way. We made eye contact, and the look he gave practically screamed itself.  
“Uh..” I slowly put my arms down.  
“Was your girlfriend at the door again, Edd?” Someone called from inside his apartment. It was Matt, Edd’s roommate. They share an apartment, and do almost everything together. Edd turned around to address the voice.  
Tord and I shared another glance, but this time he spoke in a low whisper.  
“What the hell?” He hissed hunched over slightly.  
“I don’t freaking know!” I whispered back.  
“Who’s this?” Edd joined in the hunched over whispering. I flinched. I looked to Tord then back to Edd. Edd did the same. Then we all stood up.  
“Edd, Tord. Tord, Edd.” I said moving my hand between them.  
“Well hello there Tord.” Edd moved his hand out to shake Tord’s. Tord pushed his hand out but then just showed Edd that he couldn’t shake. Edd furrowed his brows and put his hand back down. “That’s a nasty cut you got there. You should probably clean it up.”  
“Actually Edd,” I cut in, bringing the attention back to me, “that’s what we came over here to ask. I ran out of first aid supplies and I was wondering if you had any bandages?”  
“Of course!” He chirped. “Come on in!”  
Edd pushed the door wider open then stepped inside. I followed, but Tord hesitated. Finally he stepped inside.  
“So Tord,” Edd cast a glance behind him but kept his pace, “you might want to go wash your hand. Unless of course you were going to do it back at Tom’s apartment.”  
Tord looked at me. I rubbed underneath my eyes.  
“We’ll just take it and go please.” I said loud enough for Edd to hear.  
“Of course.” Edd turned a corner into another hall. There was the sound of rustling.  
Edd’s apartment was like any other, but seemed cleaner than mine. The walls were a creamy yellow with the ground being a red. Some random collectables were placed on the many shelves. A few things were hung on the wall including a picture of a grumpy man with giant eyebrows. Interesting.  
I folded my arms and felt my head fall forward. Tord gently held his hand and looked around.  
“Here we are.” Edd said, walking around the corner. He held a package of bandages and some neosporin. I took it from him.  
“Thank you.” I said as Edd lead us back to the entrance.  
“No problem. Take care!” Edd started to shut the door then stopped. He peeked his head back out. “And Tom?”  
“Hmm?” I hummed glancing back.  
“If you happen to see my girlfriend, please tell her, it was all Matt’s fault.”  
“HEY!” I faintly heard Matt yell.  
I smiled and nodded slowly. Tord held my apartment door for me and we slipped inside.  
“So Edd. He’s something.” He joked and walked to the kitchen sink. I fell roughly into a kitchen chair. My eyelids were heavy, I could barely fight them to stay open. I kicked my legs out and propped them on my heels. Something slipped underneath my shoes before I could fully rest them down. It was a piece of glass. Specifically, broken bottle glass from earlier. Or should I say yesterday.  
“Yeah. He is.” My voice was groggy. Damn was I tired.  
“You seem really tired.” Tord ripped off a paper towel and carefully dried his hand.  
“No shit sherlock. It’s one in the morning. I’ve had a rough night.” I snapped. Tord threw away the paper then pulled the last, non broken chair in front of mine, then sat down.  
I held my hand out. He placed the back of his into mine. Luckily Edd had given me a package of neosporin. I undid the lid to it and slowly dabbed it onto his hand. Tord let out a hiss.  
“Stop being a baby.” I said, then opened the biggest bandage with my free hand.  
“I’m not being a baby. Screw you.” He jeered flicking his tail out from behind. He snapped it from side to side as if he was a cat. Every Once in awhile it would go ridged from the sharp pain in his hand.  
“Can I touch your tail?” I asked practically tossing his hand back into his grasp.  
“What? No.” He said curving it around his leg.  
“Why not?”  
“Because, it’s like asking to touch my dick.”  
“Really?”  
“More or less.”  
“Well. I don’t want to touch either.” I said stretching my arms up and pushing my chair under the table. Before Tord was able to get up, I stared him down. “I’m guessing you don’t have a place to stay.”  
He glanced to the side.  
“No, not really.” He fumbled with his bandage. I groaned and took a deep breath. Once again, I roughly rubbed my hands up my face and through my hair.  
“I gotta get this damned place clean.” I stepped through the kitchen and out to the couch. There was a blanket draped across the back of it, hiding the torn parts. Tord approached from behind. “You can sleep on the couch I guess. I’ll go get you a proper blanket and pillow.”  
I walked down the hall to my own room. There was one other blanket, folded and placed in the corner of the small room. I took one of my own pillows off my bed leaving with only one other.  
“I swear to god, if anything, and I mean anything is broken, lost, misplaced or even touched when i’m not around, I will kill you.” I seethed and tossed the blanket and pillow at Tord. It hit him in the face and pushed him back into the cushion a bit. He pulled the stuff off his face and looked up at me.  
“I can’t believe you’re actually letting me stay here.” He laughed.  
“Yeah, well, you’re lucky I’m too tired to care. Bathroom’s the first door on the right.” Tord nodded and watched as I slowly made my way to the hall. “Also, I have work in the morning. Six thirty.”  
“Wait!” Tord called standing up slightly. “That’s like in five hours.”  
“Yep.” I said, then flicked the light off. Suddenly, I couldn’t see anything anymore. It was just darkness. I hope I don’t run into anything. “You better get some sleep then.”  
“Are you going to be able to ge-”  
“Goodnight!”  
“Tom! It’s five hours!”  
“I’ve survived on three!”  
“TOM!”  
“GOODNIGHT!”  
“TOM!”  
“Shit!” I cried after my knee collided with the door frame.  
“Be careful.” Tord called quietly from the living room.  
Finally, after a really long painful, never want to do again, day, I crawled into bed. I didn’t take the time to change. I didn’t brush my teeth, and I also forgot to go to the bathroom, but it didn’t matter. Sleep was sleep and no matter how much you avoid it, it feels better when you actually do it.  


  
Man, I just can’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing isn't as good as it use to be. It use to roll of the pen so smoothly and I never had to worry about how my I's I used in one paragraph, and if there was a comma splice.
> 
>  
> 
> But then again all I did was torture my characters.


	4. I'm not gay guys that ain't me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is about to rip someone's head off

Everyone knows the feeling in the morning. The feeling you get when the alarm clock seeps into your dreams, and keeps playing until you finally wake up. The feeling of scrambling to stop the horrid sound. It just keeps ringing and ringing and your chest hurts. For some, blaring car noises, and for others a soft jingle is all they need.  


When you finally get up, you might just sit there. You slowly blink until your eyes adjust to the light or just being open at all. You might ponder if it’s worth getting up. If it’s really worth another day. Your bed is so warm, and your body is so heavy.  


Well, I almost didn’t get up this morning. The alarm on my phone muffled from being in the pocket of my hoodie. 52%. My bed was so warm. My body so heavy. Was it really worth getting up? In some cases. Could I even make it out the door? Fat chance. Would my boss miss me? Probably not. Would it be a good idea to go to work otherwise? Yes, if I wanted to get paid.  


So I pulled myself from my bed. The blanket tugged across my body before falling halfway off the bed. I plugged my phone into the charger. The small light it emitted illuminated my face but didn’t do much. It was dim. 5:35, it read. I walked out of my room.  


I dragged my hand to the light switch in the kitchen. It burned my eyes, and it took a second until I could see again.  


Everything in the kitchen was just as I left it. The cups in the sink haddend been moved to the dishwasher. The shattered glass and wood wasn’t sweeped up. The empty bottles by the door weren’t thrown away. My coffee cup was right next to the coffee maker. Everything was the same as the day before.  


The living room was different. Nothing was moved or touched but the couch. The blanket was folded neatly and placed on the middle cushion, the pillows stuffed back into the corners, and nothing or no one sat on the couch but a paper.  
It was the stupid pamphlet. It’s blue cover crumpled and ripped at the corner slightly. You could tell someone had tried to smooth it out, but they didn’t do a very good job. The giant white words tipped with small white wings, and some a halo. Cheesey.  


Coffee was a different kind of bitter this morning. Maybe it was the fact that I was reading a stupid pamphlet that, who knows, could be fake? But it was warm.  


Guardian angels were talked a lot about in books a long time ago. They were ‘that thing’. Whether it was a religious thing, or a new episode of mythbusters, they came up in a lot of conversations. A guardian angel is a being there to watch over, keep safe and guide someone's life. It’s said that everyone has one.  


“Do I have an angel, Mom?”  


“Well I hope so.”  


What is that supposed to mean?  


“Your late.” My boss, Emily. “Do you know rough this morning was? We ran low on steak fries, and it was just chaos. You’d think at five in the morning it’d be quiet.”  


I just nodded. The cafe was probably the quietest right now than any other time today or last night. Only one other employee was behind the counter and two customers sat at tables. One of them seemed to packing up. The ground was littered with black and white tiles, and the walls were a vibrant light purple.  
Emily walked behind me as we walked to the locker room. I peeled off my dirty hoodie and unlocked my locker. Emily sat down on the bench and talked about what happened in the cafe earlier.  


“One customer stormed in and was just horrible. I mean, I know you might not be a morning person, but if we don’t serve it, we don’t serve it.” She said tapping her foot on the ground.  


“I hate people like that.” I agreed, fiddling with my apron.  


“So...why were you late?” Emily asked, after a non quiet pause. I shut the locker. The door shut unevenly with the frame.  


“I, uh. I just had a rough night. This morning was confusing. Some...thing wasn’t where I left it.” I rubbed the bridge of my nose, then around my eyes. Emily looked solemnly at me.  


“You look like shit.”  


“Thanks.” We stepped back out into the hall.  


“Just, take it easy out there ok?” Emily lead us through the small swing door that connected the wall and the counter. “Don’t work so hard. Tomorrow’s Sunday. We all have a day off.”  


“Thank God.” Conner laughed from the register. He turned to us and leaned against the counter. “You know, I worked so hard yesterday, I went home and put my dirty clothes in my fridge. It was one in the morning when I woke up and realized what I did.”  


He laughed again. How can someone who works so early in the morning be so hyper, and annoying?  


“Well,” he chirped, “I’m on break! Good luck Tom.”  


Conner ruffled my hair then slapped me on the back. With a skip in his step, he walked down the hall and disappeared. I followed him with my eyes, glaring. My hair fixed itself after I shook my head and the stinging feeling in my back slowly dispersed. Emily went to go do something else, and the last customers left the store, leaving me alone.  


Other than the occasional clatter of things in the back, it was quiet. Once in awhile someone would walk past the door, the slow rise of the sun would cast their shadow into the cafe, but it would soon pass. One one came in for ten minutes, so I played with straws.  


I was in the middle of building a cube when the bell on the door went off. Immediately I swept the straw cube off the counter.  


"Good morning! Welcome to Rockin’ Coffee!” I exclaimed. Quickly I straightened my posture and rested my hands in front of me.  


It was a lady with black hair tied into a bun, a gray pencil skirt and a phone with a white case. These were the things I first noticed. Of course it would be strange to notice what color case she had and not what color eyes she had, but I never got to see her eyes since all she did was look at her phone. She ordered, I fixed her coffee, and even when I handed the cup to her she didn’t look up.  


“Have a good day.” I grumbled this. What was on her phone that was so important? Was her phone gonna run away if she took her eyes away even for a second? At least I make sure to put my phone down… “Shit.”  


I smacked my hand to my forehead. I had forgotten my phone at home.

 

“I’m so sorry about that sir. I’ll fix that right away!” I chirped to a man who stood leaning over the counter into my face.  


His breath came from his oversized nostrils, harsh, fast, and smelled like smoke. He forehead was only a eraser’s length from pushing down on my tall hair. I tried my best from pushing him away, and held tightly to the fake smile on my lips. If i wasn’t at work, I’d probably have a bloody fist by now.

“You better!” He practically yelled. Every heard about volume control, man?

I slapped the new cup of coffee in front of the man, not bothering to smile this time. He looked down at the cup then looked to me. There was a pause. We stared at each other for a while, no one moving. Finally he smiled. It wasn’t real.  
Then as if he were a cat, he reached out to pick up the cup, but instead of picking it up, he dragged it off the counter. The cup fell to the floor. Though I couldn’t see it, I could hear the sound it made. The lid popped off, letting the coffee spill freely. My eyes never left his.

He tilted his head to the side slightly, his smile growing wider. Smugier.

“Oops.”

“Oops indeed. Let _me_ get that for you.” This time I said it with a smile. Of course that was the only thing good about my face. Everything showed clear signs of hate.

I popped my fingers individually, and with a lot of force, when I walked to the sink. Each pop rang out through the now quiet cafe. I grabbed a wad of paper towels from the sink and took a deep breath.  
There was a throat cleared. I put on the same smile and turned around. The bell on the door rang. I didn’t look. I starred only at the man’s face. The paper towels tightly clenched in my hand. My shoes slapped the ground roughly.

“Good morning. Welcome to Rockin’ Coffee.” The tone of my voice was forced and low. I turned the corner and looked at the damage.  
The coffee had spilled out in a big circle that reached the man’s shoes. He had one foot in the mess and didn’t bother to move it out. Some the coffee stained the light purple counter wall.

I glanced back at the man. He flicked his head toward the mess and let out a single chuckle. I gritted my teeth. The paper towels were wrinkled and would never lay flat again.

My eye twitched as I went down on one knee. I couldn’t help but let out a growl. Roughly, I wiped up the coffee. Before I could stand up, the man propped his foot on the heel. The small remnants of coffee on his shoe slid across the side of the bottom.

I stared at his shoe for a moment. I mulled it over, and chewed the inside of my cheek. His shoe tipped back and forth like he was trying to coax me into cleaning his shoe. So i sat there for another few seconds before spitting on his shoe and standing up.

The man was furious when I got up. His face had lost the smirk and laugh.

“What the hell man!” He yelled, before his fist came to meet my face. I flinched and pulled my hands up, preparing for in pact. There was the sound a fist hitting skin, but the pain or anything feeling at all never came, so I opened my eyes. What I saw next was surprising to say the least.

Red. Red fabric to be exact.

“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down! Let’s be reasonable about this!” It was Tord. I leaned around him to make sure.

“Tord!? What the hell are you doing here!?” I yelled. Tord glanced at me and smiled, but then looked back at the man.

“Yeah! What are you doing here!? I bet your boyfriend could have handled himself!” The man laughed. Then he pulled his hand from Tord’s grasp. He wiped his nose with his thumb and took a step back. He turned around and headed for the door, glaring one last time at us and slammed it. The bell shook violently.  
Tord relaxed. He sighed then turned toward me.  


"Boyfriend...? Hmm. Well, good thing i got here in time! This sure is deja vu, huh?” He exclaimed rubbing his hand where he caught the guy’s fist. I didn’t say anything.  


Everyone in the cafe was looking at us. Some chuckled, others glarred and shook their heads. One person at the front of the cafe looked at me then Tord and just leaned into their chair and smiled. My face flushed, my fists clenched and my teeth ground together. I rubbed between my eyes and groaned.  


“Tom? Are you ok?” Tord leaned closer.  


"No!” I burst out. Everyone went silent again. It took me a moment before I was able to grab onto Tord’s arm and pull him into the hallway.  


I pushed him out in front of me, then got in his face, though he was still taller than me.  


“Listen man! I’m telling you this now, and you better listen good.” Tord’s eyes widened. “I am NOT gay. I never will be!”

Tord lowered his eyes, then smirked. He smile made shivers run down my spine. It was creepy, like a cat.

“This position is pretty gay.”

“What?”

Tord looked down then back up. He was right. I had pressed myself up against him and had my leg between his. My face flushed even more. But I have to say the best part was when I pulled myself back and saw someone staring at us. The girl sitting at the table quickly looked down. Tord’s creepy cat smirk grew wider.

I snarled at Tord. He kept smirking.

“That’s it!” I yelled, and swiftly smashed my fist into his stomach. Tord doubled over, gripping his hoodie. That caught people’s attention. Anyone who could see us starred again. I glared back at them, and stormed off to the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a shit ton of time to finish. I was trying to get a higher word count and make the writing better. Sorry for the wait and all. What do you think is gonna happen next?


	5. Edd. I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes to a bar,and has a nice chat with Edd.

“Tom! Thomas! Slow down!” Tord yelled just barely able to keep up. “Where are you going!?”

Tord stayed at Rockin’ Coffee for the rest of my shift. He sat in the corner and nursed a glass of milk. He played with the napkins, and made 12 horribly folded cranes while he waited for me. Conner asked me if he was my boyfriend, so I leaned over the counter and opened the cash register. It opened and hit him in the gut.

“Home.”

“But the apartment is the other way!”

“Is it now?”

“Tom!” He yelled again. Finally I stopped.

“What? What could be so important, that you couldn’t have told me when you broke into my fucking house?”

“I- uh..” He stuttered taking a breath.

“Let’s not mention the fact that you disappeared when i was asleep! Not even a note? Then you re-appear at my job and save me from being punched in the face?”

“You looked like you needed a hand-”

“I didn’t! I can handle myself! I could have handled myself with the knife guy, and I could have handled myself at the shop!”

“It’s kinda my job to handle yourself for you, Tom.”

“Then where were you three year ago when I was put in the hospital because I was given some kind of drug? Huh? I had cuts all over my body! And I swear my arms and face were purple, but the doctors just told me it was the drug.”

“...”

“Didn’t think so.” I started to walk again, leaving Tord behind. “See you around or whatever. But hopefully not.”

 

Tord gladly didn’t follow me, so I was able to enter a bar savely without any scolding. I had a few bucks on me from tips, so I would be able to buy myself one or two drinks.

“Tom! Hey! What you brings you here? And so early?” It was Edd. I had almost forgotten he worked as a bartender. I pulled out a chair and collapsed onto the counter.

“Well. To be completely honest, it’s kinda embarrassing. I, uh, walked the wrong way while trying to get away from Tord. I didn’t want to turn back, so I kept walking and ended up here.” Edd chuckled. I lift my head from my arms and rested my chin on my wrists.

“Did you guys get into a fight?” I groaned and turned my head.

“I mean, I guess. He kinda showed up at my work, then made a big scene.”

“Hmm?” Edd humed pulling a bottle out and pouring some of into a glass.

“I barely even know the guy!” I sat up and snatched the glass from Edd’s hand.

“You guys seemed pretty close last night.”

“This morning. And trust me it was very awkward. I was out of it the whole time.” I took a sip of the drink. It burned as it went down, but felt great. “Get this, I let him stay for the whole...rest of the night,” Edd raised his eyebrows, “and he was gone when I woke up. Then he just showed up at my work.”

I sighed and leaned back in the chair. The bar was quiet, and bright. There were some stragglers that were probably only here to drown in sorrows and some guys talking it up in the corner. Cracking open a cold one, with the bo- nevermind.

“What about you?” I asked Edd finishing off my drink.

“What do you mean?” He set down the rag he was cleaning with.

“I thought you only worked the night shift.”

“Oh, I do, but recently I haven’t gotten any commissions, so I put drawing off to the night, and took some shifts during the day. It’s quiet during the day. Not to many drunks. It also helps to get more time in the day, it pays the bills. Especially, since Matt can’t hold a job for more than two weeks.” He chuckled, then sighed.

There was a pause between use. Edd poured another drink and I took it. There was quiet talking from the group in the corner, but even then it was like no one was there.

Finally I broke the silence.

“Do you believe in guardian angels?” I set my glass down, and collapsed on my arms once again.

“Um,” He leaned against the counter, “I never even thought about it. I guess it’s like an old myth or legend. Miracles happen everyday, someone's got to be behind it all.”

“So your saying you do believe in them.”

“Yeah, I guess, it’s not a stretch. I’ve seen some pretty funky stuff and I bet you would believe half of it.”

I pulled my shoulders in closer.

“Are you ok, Tom?”

“Yeah. I’ll just need another drink before I go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry I haven't posted anything in forever. I meant to do it sooner of course, but never did. I'm probably gonna keep thee chapters short for now on, lets hope that'll help. 
> 
> We were watching RED (good movie) a while ago and I realized when Frank shows up in Sarah's house, her reaction is just like Tom's and I didn't mean for it to be like that oops.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, my friend said they read this so...you made elly chase me down the Hall thanks. You know who you are.


End file.
